


Invitation

by pinkpandacutie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Boys In Love, Canon Universe, Cheesy, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Happy Birthday Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Sappy Ending, Surprise Ending, Surprise Party, Surprises, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpandacutie/pseuds/pinkpandacutie
Summary: It's the day of Yuuri's birthday, but nobody seemed to remember it. Since the time he woke up, nobody mentioned even a single thing to him.Well, except for a mysterious person who suddenly sent him a package and some notes, including an invitation to a party.Will Yuuri's birthday still be a happy one? Or will his special day end up in tears and disappointment?





	1. Mysterious Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon waking up from his usual afternoon nap, Yuuri gets surprised with a mysterious package.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, dear readers! To be honest with you, this story means a lot to me, as it contains many firsts for me. Yuri on Ice was (and still is) my first-ever fandom, and this is the first-ever I've ever written. I thought it would be great to share this with you in celebration of Yuuri's birthday on the 29th, so here it is.
> 
> So, without any further ado, enjoy the story!

It was the 29th of November. It may be just an ordinary date for some people, but to a certain Japanese figure skater, and probably to those who knew this certain skater as well, it wasn't.

Yuuri Katsuki, the man who happened to celebrate his birthday that day, was in the middle of his usual afternoon nap when he suddenly heard the doorbell ringing. After sitting up and rubbing his sleepy eyes, he put on his signature blue-rimmed glasses and immediately headed downstairs to see who was there. Who could possibly visit their family's cozy little onsen around this time of the day?

Sliding open the inn's main door, he was surprised to see nobody there. He stepped outside and looked around in an attempt to find whoever rang the bell, to no avail. He was about to think that it was only just the neighborhood kids playing yet another round of ding-dong ditch with him when he suddenly noticed something in front of him.

It was a box with a small note attached to it.

_What's this? Is this for me? Who left this here?_

Gingerly picking up the box with those questions in mind, Yuuri took the note and read it as he entered the living room and knelt down on one of the many cushions there. Just as he was wondering about who sent the package, he saw his older sister Mari coming in from the corner of his eye. It looked like she had been working hard in the kitchen that day, judging from the wrinkles and little stains on the red-orange onsen robes she usually wore.

"Hey Mari, do you know who gave this?" he asked her.

"Huh? What's that?" Mari asked back as she approached her brother, sitting down next to him.

"I just received this box with a little note when I woke up. Look," Yuuri answered and showed the small paper to his sister.

 _"Yuuri, wear this tonight at 6. More instructions to follow,"_ Mari read the note aloud, then turned to her brother with a questioning look. "That's weird. Who's it from?"

The raven-haired man just shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. It couldn't be from Victor because he doesn't write that way. His handwriting, I mean."

"Well, have you opened it already?"

"Um, no?"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on, open it. I'm curious too, you know."

Though the younger Katsuki was a bit hesitant, the two siblings watched as Yuuri slowly lifted the flaps of the box and peered inside. He took out what seemed to be like pieces of clothing and showed them to his older sister.

"It's a light blue polo shirt. And...a pair of black slacks? Um, what do I do with this?" Yuuri asked as he held up the aforementioned attire, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, what else do you do with clothes, Yuuri?" Mari answered with a chuckle. "Oh, and by the way, if you would be wearing those tonight, be sure to fix yourself up. After all, a haggard face and an outfit like that wouldn't match."

She smiled at him, but Yuuri frowned in response, his confusion intensifying by the second. Was it just him, or did Mari seem to know something about this mysterious package?

"Would I really wear this tonight, Mari? But where would I go? I mean, whose party would I be attending?"

 _As a matter of fact, **I** should be the one having a party. It's MY birthday after all,_ he wanted to add. The raven-haired man was expecting a decent answer from his sister, but to his disappointment, Mari just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, Yuuri. But if I were you, I would simply just follow what's written on that note. Wait for further instructions and see what happens."

"Really? Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah." She stood up. "I gotta go. Talk to you later, little bro. The food's not gonna cook itself you know, and I've got a feeling that we've got a heap of guests coming in for dinner tonight."

And with that, Mari left the living room. Yuuri let out a deep sigh, a crestfallen look forming on his face. Out of all the things she said, she didn't even bother to greet him a happy birthday. Not even this morning when he woke up.

_I can't believe my own sister forgot my birthday. That's strange, she would instantly greet me the moment she sees me. I wonder why she didn't say a word this year?_

Brushing those thoughts off, Yuuri went back to his room with the box in his hands. He took off all his clothes and put on the new ones, and to his surprise, they perfectly fit him. It was as if somebody actually went through all that trouble just to buy him a new pair of clothes.

 _Wow, they're actually the perfect size,_ he thought as he stared at himself in the mirror. _But why should I even wear this when I don't even have a party tonight? This is totally strange._

Sighing, Yuuri sat down on the bed. Unconsciously, his eyes fell on the golden band circling his right ring finger.

And that's when he realized, Victor hasn't said anything to him yet.

His eyes widened, letting out a soft gasp as he suddenly felt a slight tinge of pain in his chest at the thought. Of all people, Victor was always the first one to greet him on his birthday. No matter where they were, he would always make it a point for them to be together on his birthday so he could say his greetings at exactly midnight, followed by lots of hugs and kisses.

But apparently, this year was an exemption. Since the time he roused from his sleep, he hasn't caught even a single glimpse of his Russian lover, not even when he went downstairs. It wasn't until now that he realized that they went to sleep together a few hours ago after a few moments of cuddles and kisses, but he woke up all alone on his bed.

_Did he forget? That's impossible! He would never forget my birthday. But why hasn't he said anything to me yet? And why did he leave me all alone just like that? Man, this is so frustrating._

Eventually changing back into his old clothes, Yuuri lazily threw himself down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He eventually got a little bored, so he rolled over and picked up his phone, which was sitting right next to him. His lips curled into a small smile when he received birthday greetings from his friends.

 ** _From: Phichit_**  
_Yuuri!! Happiest Birthday to you!_ ^O^ _Man, I wish I could fly there to Japan right now to celebrate with you, but unfortunately, I had a lot of things to do here in Thailand._ (_ _") _Anyway, always remember that even though we're far apart from each other, you will always be my best friend._ :D _Wishing you all the best! Love you! Happy Birthday again!_ xoxo

 ** _From: Guang Hong_**  
_Hey, Yuuri! Happy Birthday! Hope we could bond again soon._ :)

 ** _From: Leo_**  
_Yuuri, my man! Happy Birthday! Hope you have the most awesome birthday this year. Bless your kind and gentle heart, always._ :)

He received similar messages from other skaters, including a video message from Celestino. His skating family in Russia greeted him as well, even Yurio who was usually hostile towards him.

Closing his messaging app, he decided to browse his social media accounts, and he couldn't help but feel a wave of awe wash over him when he saw that not only Japan, but the whole wide world was celebrating his birthday. His entire news feed was flooded with birthday greetings from people from different countries. Some even posted old pictures and videos of him, much to his embarrassment.

But despite all the love he felt and received from the other skaters and his fans, his smile slowly faded when he saw that there was no message from Victor nor his family and friends in Japan. Not even a simple _'Happy Birthday, Yuuri!'_.

_This is really frustrating. Why would Victor and my family forget my birthday of all people?_

Letting out a deep sigh, he sat up. His eyes once again landed on the polo shirt and black slacks, making his forehead crumple.

_There's no way I'm going to that party. First, I don't have an invitation, and second, I don't even know whose party is it in the first place. What am I, a gatecrasher? No way!_

In an attempt to clear all those thoughts out of his head, he went out of his room and headed back to the living room, where he saw his mother watching yet another episode of her favorite soap opera.

"Hey, Mom," he said, sitting next to her. "Where's Dad and Mari?"

"Oh, your Dad went out just a while ago," Hiroko answered. "And your sister left shortly after that. I just don't know where those two went."

Yuuri just nodded his head as an answer, silently waiting for his Mom to say something. Didn't she remember what day it was?

"How about you, Yuuri? Don't you have any plans for today?"

"I'm too lazy right now to go out," the raven-haired man answered, disappointment evident in his face.

_Great. Even my own Mom forgot my birthday. Could this day get any worse?_

"Oh, that reminds me, I think someone left an invitation for you. Hold on, let me get it for you," his Mom said, standing up and leaving the dining room. When she came back, she was holding a small blue envelope. She handed it to Yuuri, who quickly opened it and read its message.

 _Tonight at 6, let's enjoy to your heart's content. I'll be waiting for you._ :)

And with that, Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise. If he wasn't mistaken, it was that very same handwriting from the note that came with the mysterious package. And it was in the same format, too. No name indicated, just the message.

"Why Yuuri, what's the matter?" Hiroko asked. "What does the letter say?"

"It's an invitation to somebody's party," Yuuri answered.

"Oh?" There was a hint of surprise in the middle-aged woman's voice. "Whose party?"

"That's the point, Mom," Yuuri replied, setting down the invitation card on top of the table. "I don't know whose party is it and I don't even know where it would be held. There's nothing written here. No name, no address, no nothing."

"Well, would you be going?"

Yuuri frowned. "Are you crazy, Mom? Why would I? What would I do there? I don't even know whose party is it in the first place!"

Hiroko gently placed a hand on her youngest son's shoulder. "Yuuri dear, how would you know if you won't give it a try? You should go out more often. Who knows, you might even meet some new friends at the party. C'mon, you should enjoy this day."

The raven-haired man smiled a bit at the thought that his Mom somehow remembered that today was no ordinary day. At least, it was close enough.

"Should I really go, Mom?"

"Well, why not? You're already a grown man. If I were you, I would definitely go to the party and have a little bit of fun. After all, you wouldn't want your new clothes to go to waste now, would you?"

And with that, Yuuri let out a gasp as he looked at Hiroko in disbelief. First Mari, and now his mother too? How did she know about the mysterious package?

"You knew about the package?" he asked.

"Why, yes," his mother answered. "Mari told me all about it before she left. That's why you should go now and change your clothes."

But Yuuri refused to leave.

"What's wrong, Yuuri? What time is the party?"

"The note told me to wear my clothes at 6, so I guess the party would start by that time," Yuuri answered, remembering the first note he received.

"And what time is it now?"

"Um," Yuuri glanced over at the wall clock. "It's like, 10 minutes to 5?"

"Oh dear, it's almost 5? All the more reason that you should get going now," Hiroko told him, gently pushing him. "C'mon, I want to see what you look like. Go now, go."

Yuuri couldn't help but laugh as he rose from his seat. "Okay, okay. You're too excited, Mom."

And with that, he went back upstairs to his room. When she was sure that her son was gone, Hiroko took out her phone and made a call.

_"Vicchan dear, good news. Everything's going according to plan."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Yuuri's family really forget his birthday? C'mon, let me know your thoughts. :))
> 
> So yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed this part. Comments, violent reactions, fangirling/fanboying words are highly encouraged. See you next chapter! :D


	2. Suspicious Venue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reading yet another mysterious note, Yuuri finds himself all alone in an empty garden. What exactly is going on?

Yuuri gazed into the mirror as he fixed the collar of his light blue long-sleeved polo shirt. He had to admit, he was feeling a variety of mixed emotions right now. A bit happy, well, because it was his birthday. But he mostly felt sad, because none of his family and close friends in Japan greeted him. Not even his own fiancé.

And he also felt somehow astonished, because the more he looked into the mirror, the more he actually liked his new clothes. It was simple, yes, but at the same time, it looked formal. The mysterious sender sure had a good taste for choosing wardrobes, and the mere thought of it was enough to send a chill down his spine. How did he manage to know his size? Who was this person, anyway?

He was busy tidying up his hair, trying to come up with the perfect hairstyle when he suddenly heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Yuuri dear, there's someone here to see you. She's gonna help you dress up for tonight," his mother called from outside.

Setting down his comb on the dresser, Yuuri stood up from his seat and went to the door to greet his visitor.

"Yuuko?" the man asked in surprise when he opened it. What was she doing here?

"Yes, Yuuri. It's me," the brunette replied with a smile, and Yuuri couldn't help but notice that she was carrying what seemed to be a make-up kit with her. 

"Why are you here, Yuuko? What are you doing here? And is that make-up?" he asked. "It's not necessary, you know. And besides, I can fix myself up."

"Well, I figured that it would be much easier if I were the one to fix you up," Yuuko answered, entering his room. "Plus, you need to stand out at the party tonight that's why I'm here."

And with that, Yuuri's suspicion aroused. Party? What party? Was she talking about the mysterious invitation he received? She knew about the party, too? What was going on?

The next thing he knew, he was seated in front of the mirror while Yuuko set down the small briefcase on his dresser and got her things ready. He was silent as he watched how his childhood friend blow-dried his hair, combed it, and applied very light make-up on his face. He was secretly amazed at the way he slowly turned out, he honestly looked much better, more handsome than he already looked.

_Wow. I definitely look like a prince here. I hope Victor sees how I look._

Yuuri's eyes widened at the mention of his beloved's name.

_Victor..._

The fact that he didn't say anything to him yet suddenly hit him hard as he realized that it was almost evening, his birthday would be over soon, but up to this moment, there was still no sign of Victor.

His vision began to blur as a single tear slid down his cheek. He felt pain slowly fill his chest, and he was sure that it was not the good kind of pain. Where could Victor be? Of all days to be absent, why his birthday? It was supposed to be a special day for him, for the two of them. They should be together during these kinds of occasions, not sitting here getting ready for some stupid party.

"Yuuri? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Yuuko suddenly asked, ending his train of thought.

Yuuri just shook his head as his answer as more tears began to fall. He already felt terrible since this morning, and the fact that even Yuuko didn't greet him only made him feel worse.

_This is the worst birthday ever._

"C'mon Yuuri, don't cry. You're gonna ruin your make-up," Yuuko gently chided him, using a small piece of tissue paper to wipe away his tears.

"I-I'm sorry. I just thought of something," Yuuri answered, letting out a deep sigh. He hated lying, especially to people close to him, but he had no choice. He couldn't simply just tell Yuuko that he felt upset over everyone forgetting his birthday. It would only make him feel pathetic.

The raven-haired man didn't say anything else after that, he just watched Yuuko do her thing. After a few minutes, he was finally done. His chocolate-brown eyes were wide and shiny as he saw that his short black hair was neatly styled, looking far different from the usual messy hair he sported when not on the ice.

_Is this really me?_

"Wow, Yuuri! You look like a prince!" Yuuko exclaimed, clapping her hands in delight.

Yuuri just smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Thanks, by the way. You really didn't have to do that, you know."

Yuuko giggled. "No problem, Yuuri. I'm sure Victor would fall in love with you all over again once he sees you all dressed up like that."

And once again, the painful feeling returned at the mention of Victor's name, but he tried his best to shake the feeling off. He didn't want to cry again, he didn't want to ruin the light make-up Yuuko applied on his face.

_Calm down, Yuuri. Breathe in, breathe out._

"You should go down now, though. Aunt Hiroko's waiting for you," Yuuko added.

 _Well, Yuuri, this is it,_ the raven-haired man told himself as he took one more glance in the mirror. _I'm just gonna pretend that I'm going to my own birthday party. Just relax and go with the flow._

Taking a deep breath, he went out of his room, Yuuko following him, but immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw something attached to his bedroom door.

 _Yuuri, go to the garden beneath Hasetsu Castle for the party. See you there!_ :)

It was the same handwriting as before, but this time, a small smile formed on Yuuri's lips when he finally got to see some details. At the very least, that is.

After reading the note, the two friends went downstairs. And true enough, Hiroko was waiting at the bottom of the staircase. Her eyes widened at the sight of his youngest son, causing Yuuri to worry a bit. Did Yuuko do something to his face? Was there something wrong with his clothes? Was his hair styled horribly?

"Uh, Mom? What's wrong?" he asked. "Do I look ugly?"

"No, Yuuri. In fact, you look really handsome tonight," Hiroko answered, a fond smile on her lips as she stepped forward to take a closer look at Yuuri. "I just can't believe my little Yuu-chan's all grown up now."

Yuuko giggled while Yuuri smiled sheepishly upon hearing his childhood nickname, a bright red blush slowly creeping on his cheeks. It has been a while since he last heard his mother called him that, and he had to admit, it felt nostalgic. He's never heard that nickname since he was in High School, and that was a long time ago.

"Can my little Yuu-chan give his Mama a hug?" she asked, opening her arms.

Without any hesitation, Yuuri went over to his mother and hugged her. It somehow felt different because he was now taller than her, but at the same time, he felt the certain, familiar warmth that only she could give.

"Yeah Mom, I'll always be your little Yuu-chan, no matter how old I get," whispered Yuuri, who started to feel emotional. The last time he hugged her was before he went abroad to his first-ever skating competition, and he never knew how much he missed the warmth of a mother's embrace until now.

"You should go now, dear," Hiroko answered, pulling away from the hug. "It's already 5:30, and it's already getting dark. Dad's coming here to pick you up."

"Huh? But the venue's just below Hasetsu Castle, Mom. I could just walk to it, you know. I'm not a little boy anymore."

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri, Hiroko and Yuuko looked towards the direction of the voice. His father was already there, standing at the main door.

"You ready, Yuuri?" Toshiya asked.

"You're just in time, Dad. I'm ready," Yuuri answered.

"Go now, Yuuri. Take care. Enjoy the party." Hiroko smiled at him.

Yuuri smiled back. "I will, Mom."

***

When Toshiya and Yuuri finally left the house, Hiroko quickly took out her phone and made a call.

"Aunt Hiroko, I'm so excited!" Yuuko exclaimed while waiting for the other line to answer. "I can't wait to see the look on Yuuri's face once he finds out what's going on!"

_(Hello?)_

"Vicchan, get ready. Yuuri's on his way there with his Dad," Hiroko told the person on the other line. "And I have to say, he looks really handsome tonight."

_(Oh, I can't wait to see him. Don't worry, everything's all set here. Come join us too if you like.)_

"Yuuko-chan's coming, too. Is it okay with you?" Hiroko asked.

_(It's more than okay, Aunt Hiroko. The more the merrier.)_

Hiroko smiled. "We'll be on our way then. See you later!"

***

Meanwhile, Yuuri and Toshiya were walking together across the bridge towards Hasetsu Castle.

"Ah, that reminds me Yuuri, before I forget, I just found something in the living room just this afternoon," Toshiya said, handing over a baby blue envelope to Yuuri. "I think it's for you."

With a curious look on his face, Yuuri took the envelope and opened it. Inside it was a small letter.

_Dear Yuuri,_

_A little gift to show I care_   
_I'm very happy that I could share_

_Picked it out from a trillion stars_   
_Traveled all the way to Mars_

_Great, talented, cool you are_   
_A wonderful skating superstar_

_Witty and bright and full of beans_   
_Just like your Mom and Dad, it must be in your genes_

For what it seemed like the umpteenth time today, Yuuri frowned again. Who was sending him all those mysterious notes? Did he have a secret admirer or something?

"Dad, where did you find this?" he asked.

"I don't even know, son," his father answered. "I just found it lying on one of the tables before I left."

"Okay, then. Thanks anyway."

After a few minutes, the two arrived at Hasetsu Castle, exactly at the bottom of the stone staircase leading to the garden.

"So, here we are," Toshiya announced. "Guess I'll leave you here, then?"

Yuuri smiled. "I'll be fine from here, Dad. Thanks for bringing me here."

Toshiya just gave Yuuri's shoulder a gentle tap before he left.

"Good evening! Yuuri Katsuki, yes?" a familiar cheerful voice asked him from behind. When Yuuri turned around, to his surprise, he saw Kenjirou with the Nishigori Triplets.

"Minami? Girls? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Glad you came, Yuuri!" Axel exclaimed.

"You're just in time for the party!" Lutz added.

"We hope you enjoy this night!" Loop finished.

Yuuri just smiled at the three children, but deep inside his curiosity and suspicion rose even more. Even the Nishigori Triplets know about this party? What exactly was going on? What was happening? Things were really getting suspicious around here.

"Is the party starting? Whose party is this, anyway?" he asked.

But much to his dismay, Kenjirou just grinned at Yuuri. "You'll find out soon. Right this way, Mr. Katsuki!"

And with that, the triplets and Kenjirou enthusiastically lead Yuuri up the stairs to the garden. The raven-haired man kept on asking them whose party it was, but none of them answered.

"The party would be starting soon, Yuuri," Kenjirou told him once they got to the top of the stairs. "Just wait a bit."

"Enjoy the party, Yuuri!" the Nishigori triplets chorused.

But when Yuuri looked around, there was nobody there except the five of them. There wasn't any light either, and the sun was already gone, the entire place getting darker by the minute.

_Is this some kind of prank?_

"Um, Minami, is the party really gonna be held here?" he asked. "Where are the other people?"

"The party's definitely h.ere, Yuuri. Trust me," Kenjirou answered. "Bye!"

Yuuri turned around and he was about to protest but Kenjirou and the triplets were already gone, leaving him all alone in the garden. Disappointment was the only thing present on his face as he frowned, fighting back the tears of frustration that threatened to well up in his eyes.

_I receive mysterious notes and invitations, get all dressed up, and this is what I get? Nothing? Great, just great. How could they do this to me? To think that it's my birthday today._

_And to top it all off, nobody even bothered to remember what day it was and Victor is still nowhere to be seen. This is officially the worst birthday ever._

Letting out a deep sigh in an attempt to calm himself down, Yuuri sadly turned around to leave the garden. What's the point of even coming here in the first place? Maybe the whole thing was just a big joke after all.

But just as Yuuri was about to go down the stairs, lights in the cherry trees suddenly began to glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, even the Nishigori Family knows what's up. What's going on? C'mon, let me know your thoughts. :))
> 
> As always, comments, violent reactions, fangirling/fanboying words would be most appreciated. See you next chapter! :D


End file.
